Tactics and Strategies
This is a page for sharing your tactics and strategies for playing the game and leveling the ranks, as well as sharing usefull tips on how to make the most of the game. Please feel free to share your Tatics and strargies below, Basic tips See Help, I'm a n00b!! Finding a territory I would always say capture the territories that are located within the 3 centralised rings on the map, these are owned by marauders and can't be attacked by other players. They also provided all the unit types you will need. When trying to find a good territory to capture it is best to send a scavenger to first scout the location. Once a scavenger has arrived at the location you can see the Battlefield and determine if it’s wise for you to send more troops to engage. Once you have seen the Battlefield you can also determine if the territory is owned by an enemy player or NPC marauders, by clicking "info" on the map while having the territory selected, if it’s owned by a player it will show their user name. If it says unknown (and you have definitely seen the battlefield) then it mean it is owned by marauders. I would advise finding every location you can that is owned by marauders first before attacking other players. Marauders usually easier to take down as well as having a lower chance of them coming back to claim the territory, Also marauders owned territories usually contain large amounts of buildings/trees/terrain etc. that can be harvest. Apposed to player territories that are usually harvested to the bone. Recapturing a Territory Often other players and marauders will invade captured territories. Depending on the size of the armies that are capturing them it is often easy to re-take these areas (especially against AI controlled marauders). It is always worth remembering that you have 24 hours to recapture an area that has been taken off you. It is also worth mentioning that once you have captured an area, you should always put the harvester on your side as the attacker has to spend more energy and turns to get to the point where it can attack your harvester. I would also suggest not leaving functioning units on the battlefield because if you are offline the AI controlling them is near useless. 'Recapturing off of marauders' Marauders often send in relevantly strong armies - however the artificial intelligence controlling them is very weak meaning you can often fend an average invasion off with just a Tank, Rocket and Infantry. Some bigger armies may require an extra Tank and Rocket. The trick is to not chase after the marauders and let them come to you, if they start running away they will often return to the line of fire and you can kill them then. Remember that Tank's are strong against ground units while Rockets are strong against air units. You should never send the Infantry into battle in till it is cleared, these should only be used to capture the harvester. 'Recapturing off of players' Recapturing off of players is a different kettle of fish. The army you require depends on the size of their army and their skill, but over estimating is never a bad thing. Try to bring a wide ranging army to counter anything that the attacker has. Also try to wait in till they are offline - you can tell if they are offline or not because if they are offline their goes will take no longer then 30 seconds. If they are offline it means they are less likely to quickly respond and that the AI is controlling their units. If the area has not been captured upon arrival of your troops, don't be afraid to be defensive - make them use their energy up. If the area has been captured try to be as efficient and strong as possible and don't send in a few units that can't take a beating. If you are online - try to stall turns in till back up arrives, wind down the clock and frustrate the other player. Once the area has been recaptured and if the area takes longer then 10 minutes to travel to, leave some units on the sidelines - just in case they are planning a counter-attack. Ask friends for help as they will be able to travel back and forth from the battleground in 30 seconds - no matter the territory. If you are being beaten badly - do not send in units that are just going to be beaten and taken by your opponent, throw in the white-flag and admit defeat. What not to Harvest Although you want to get as many resources as possible it is not wise to harvest everything. As leaving these will offer protection and obstacles against the opponent. Never harvest anything until you have full control of the territory, once you have control moving and harvesting cost no energy. *Toxic sludge- these do damage when walked on. They give next to no resources to don’t harvest. *Basic/expendable units (scavenges, infantry, probes)- You can't move onto a square that has a dead unit on, so leaving them will slow the enemy down, making them have to go around, wasting their energy. The cheaper units give very few resources so they’re not worth harvesting, more expensive ones should be either collected or harvested. *Some trees/building- If you are going to leave some units to defend the territory then make sure to have them hide in buildings or tress whenever you can, this decreases the chance of them being hit as well as hides them from player troops until their found. Keep an eye on your harvesters load, if the bar is almost filled then harvest something small, that won't give many resources, like toxic sludge or the last remains of a tree. Don't harvest a new tree or building as it will only save enough to fill the load meaning that you will lose out on the resources that surpass the 500 mark of a fully loaded harvester. Category:Guides